


One Night

by AnneAnimus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cheating, F/F, Fights, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Canon Compliant, OOC Alex Danvers, OOC Kelly Olsen, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Very OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneAnimus/pseuds/AnneAnimus
Summary: Kelly experiences an unfortunate moment of weakness in her marriage.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kelly Olsen/Original Female Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> READ FIRST!
> 
> A few days ago, I deleted this story. The feedback was warranted. It's absolutely out of character and I have indicated that in the tags clearly this time. I've also labeled it an AU fic. I wasn't going to repost it, but a comment on my other story gave me the courage to do so. I can handle negative feedback about my work, but when a commenter made it about me, personally, it absolutely got to me.
> 
> My intention with this story was not to romanticize infidelity and I would hope that my writing is clear enough to show that. I write because it allows me to explore different facets of humanity and character. To try to understand thought processes and actions of characters that are totally unlike me. The hurtful comment made me forget that for a moment. I do this because it's important to me and I love it. If you don't, I welcome that feedback. But, please, keep it about my work in future.
> 
> I'm very appreciative to those who came to my defense and I hope that I have updated the tags appropriately enough to convey what you're about to read. If not, please feel free to suggest additional items that may help to identify the fic better.

Alex and Kelly had both changed into their pajamas, Kelly opting for a particular silk nightgown that was her final, desperate hope. It had been 62 days (Kelly was absolutely counting) since the last time they’d had sex and every time she tried to talk about it, Alex was decidedly defensive. If she’d open up about it, they could work through it. But tonight, when she straddled Alex’s lap and was swiftly rejected with a mumbled excuse, she sighed heavily, trying her very hardest to ignore the sting of disappointment. Settling under the covers, her back to Alex who was still sitting against the headboard typing on her phone, Kelly’s skin tingled with unfulfilled need that further amplified her frustration

“Don’t forget. You have to have Lily at karate by 3:15 tomorrow,” she reminded Alex reaching over to turn off the lamp on her nightstand.

“I can’t take her tomorrow,” Alex replied, her focus finally on Kelly.

Kelly retracted her hand, leaving the light on and sitting up to face Alex.

“I told you I have an appointment at that time. Last week, you told me you’d do it.” 

Kelly’s patience and understanding had at last run out.

“Well, something came up at work. I forgot.”

No longer able to hold in the frustration that had now blossomed into anger, Kelly threw the blankets off of herself, getting out of bed. Without another word to Alex, she went to the dresser. Opening the bottom drawer, she took out a pair of jeans, pulling them up and fastening them before getting a bra from another drawer.

“Kelly, what are you doing?” Alex asked, getting up. 

Kelly removed her nightgown and put on the bra, still facing away from Alex. Then, she walked into the closet for a shirt and a small duffel bag. 

“I don’t know what’s going on with you lately. You act like it’s such a chore to be married to me. Fine, then. I’ll give you a night off,” she said, dropping the bag on her empty side of the mattress.

She quickly rounded up a change of clothing and her toiletries bag, throwing them carelessly into the bag before zipping it closed.

“We’re in the middle of a conversation. You can’t just leave,” Alex protested.

“Keep your voice down,” she replied. “I’ve tried talking to you, Alex. Multiple times. But you can’t be bothered. I’ll be back tomorrow. You promised to take Lily, so you can figure it out.” 

Walking hurriedly out of the room, Kelly made it to the front door in no time. Alex was right behind her.

“It’s after ten. Where are you gonna go right now?”

“What, now you care?” Kelly asked.

It was harsh and as soon as the words were out, Kelly had to fight tears because it was how she truly felt even though she hadn’t meant to say it that way.

“Of course, I care. You really feel like I don’t?” Alex asked, feeling like she had no air in her lungs.

“Yeah. I do,” Kelly replied, turning before Alex could see her tears. 

She opened the door, slipping out quickly and closing it behind her. Alex wanted to go after her, knowing it likely wouldn’t do any good right now, but Lily was asleep. As soon as Kelly drove off, her phone was vibrating in the passenger seat. She ignored it, turning the radio up loud to drown out the annoying sound. Her screen finally stopped lighting up after the fourth attempt and ten uninterrupted minutes later, Kelly pulled into the parking lot at the hotel. Once she got her key card, she headed for her room, noting that the bar near the check-in desk was still open. That was where she ended up after dropping her bag off. 

Beginning with a shot of vodka, Kelly knew she’d likely have the hangover from hell tomorrow. She didn’t care. She just wanted to turn down the volume on this sorrow she felt as she thought about the downward spiral that her marriage was experiencing. After her second shot, she sipped slowly at a martini. A glass of water sat, barely visited, to her left. Having been a psychologist for so long, Kelly was used to objectively analyzing emotions. When they were her own though, and when they were this intense, she was at their mercy. A few minutes later, as she stabbed at the sunken olive with a toothpick, she noticed someone slide onto the barstool next to her.

“Can I buy you the next one?” the woman asked.

Kelly looked over at her and tried not to show her immediate reaction on her face. She was wearing professional clothing. Khakis with a pale blue, linen button up. The sleeves were rolled to mid forearm and it was undone down to the third button. Her curly afro was parted asymmetrically, matching her soft smirk. Kelly held the olive between her teeth, drawing out the toothpick, the woman’s eyes quickly drawn to the action. It had been a long time since a woman offered to pay for her drink and it was exactly the attention she’d been craving from her wife. Something as simple as a look had already begun building on the hot embers she’d been struggling to keep alive the past few months. 

“I’m married,” Kelly replied, taking the last sip from her glass.

“It’s just a drink,” she countered.

Instead of refusing, Kelly just gestured for her to go ahead. The woman ordered another martini for Kelly and two shots for herself.

“I’m Tessa by the way.”

“Kelly.”

“Nice to meet you, Kelly,” Tessa replied.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sitting up in bed, fidgeting with her phone, Alex decided to call one last time. She was upset but mostly worried, even though Kelly had barely been gone an hour. After one ring, Kelly’s voicemail greeting played again in her ear. She left a message before throwing her phone across the mattress, the feeling of futility completely overtaking her. The bedroom was quiet and she easily heard her daughter’s hesitant knock on the door.

“Come in, baby,” Alex called out weakly, trying to erase the stress from her expression. 

The little girl was only six and barely able to reach the doorknob. She peeked around the door before fully stepping inside and looking around.

“Where’s mommy?” she asked, climbing up onto the bed with Alex.

“She, uh, went to a sleepover. She’ll be back tomorrow after karate,” Alex assured her.

“She always tucks me back in when I can’t sleep.”

“Why can’t you sleep?” Alex asked.

“Are you and mommy going to break up?” she asked timidly.

“What? No. Of course not,” she replied, realizing she’d probably heard them earlier.

“Then why were you fighting?” Lily asked, confirming.

“Sometimes people fight even when they love each other,” Alex explained.

“Did mommy do something bad?” she asked.

Alex’s chest tightened at the earnest question. It was, sadly, the first thing that made her realize that she was, in fact, the one who had done something wrong. Who had been doing something wrong for a while now.

“No. Not at all. It was me that did something bad. But, don’t worry. Tomorrow when I see her, I’m gonna tell her I’m sorry, okay? Do you want to help me pick out some flowers for her after karate tomorrow?”

Lily nodded. Alex pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

“Can we have a sleepover, too?” she asked.

“Of course,” Alex replied, unwrapping her arms from Lily to pull back the blankets.

She turned off the light, feeling her daughter snuggle against her. After a few minutes, she was asleep, but Alex remained awake for a long time after that. It bothered her more than she could ever say to have Kelly’s side of the bed so empty. Knowing she was the reason for Kelly’s absence was especially distressing.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

When the bartender set their drinks in front of them, Kelly’s phone vibrated on the bar. She sighed, sending it to voicemail and turning her phone over.

“Husband doesn’t like it when you’re out of town?” Tessa said, noting Kelly’s deep frown.

“Wife. And I’m actually not out of town. Just, uh, needed a night away.”

Kelly’s phone buzzed once this time, indicating a voicemail.

“One second,” Kelly said, excusing herself to listen to the message.

*This isn’t okay, Kelly. You can’t just leave and not tell me where you’re going. I mean, how do you expect us to solve this with you being gone? I’m-*

She hung up before listening to the rest of the message. She was too drunk, at this point, to even take in what Alex was saying. Knowing she was worried, though, Kelly sent her a quick text letting her know that she was okay before ignoring all subsequent attempts at conversation. Her short walk back to the barstool ended in her taking a sizable sip from her fresh glass as Alex’s voicemail made her begin to second guess herself. Was this excessive? Should she have stayed and tried to work things out the way they’d always done? But, right now, Alex wasn’t even willing to admit her fault in this so Kelly felt justified in the end.

“I’m a really good listener. You know, if you need it,” Tessa said. 

“I know things change,” Kelly started, surprising herself but continuing anyway. “It’s just that she used to make me feel so special and wanted, but lately, I just feel invisible.”

“Well, you’re definitely not invisible,” Tessa replied pointedly, sipping from her second shot. “So, if you don’t mind me asking, why are you listening to her voicemails? Isn’t the whole point of your night away to be, you know, away?”

“We have a daughter. I’d never forgive myself if something happened and I ignored the message.”

Tessa nodded before the bartender came over to inform them that it was last call. They each ordered one more drink, Kelly still working on the one before it, and kept talking. It was such a relief to have an outlet for everything she’d been feeling lately. And, in her current state, she was much more affected by Tessa’s attention. Kelly’s skill at reading body language, though, wasn’t very hindered by her drunkenness. With the way she caught Tessa’s eyes tracing her profile and the woman’s confident, open pose, Kelly knew exactly what she was seeing. All the alcohol did was weaken her resistance to it. After all, it felt really good to be looked at like that when she’d been so neglected by Alex.

“So, why are you in National City? Are you visiting family?” Kelly asked, deciding not to think any more about her marriage while in Tessa’s company.

“I’m a neurosurgeon at a VA hospital in Tennessee. There’s a conference here tomorrow.”

“Do you like going to conferences?”

“I love it. Gives me a chance to travel. Meet interesting people. Besides, you know what it’s like for women like us. We have to always be on top of everything or it could all be over.” 

“It’s so exhausting,” Kelly agreed. 

“And lonely,” Tessa added.

“So, what made you decide to work with veterans?” Kelly asked, needing to break the tension. 

“I was in the Army. It’s how I got through med school. When I got out, it was the only thing that made sense,” Tessa answered, shrugging one shoulder. 

“Well, it helps to have someone who knows what they’re going through,” she replied.

“Did you serve?” Tessa wondered, picking up on the sincerity of the statement.

“Also, in the Army,” Kelly said, nodding softly. “I’m a psychologist. I do most of my work with veterans suffering from PTSD and dementia.”

“Looks like we have a lot in common.”

In that moment, Kelly was taking the final sip from her final glass. She hadn’t even remembered finishing the previous one, being so involved in the conversation. It had been a long time since she’d met someone with whom she’d identified with in those ways. It was something that brought an additional, unmistakable layer to her vulnerability.

“I have a bottle upstairs. You know, if you wanted to talk some more,” Tessa offered as the bartender began cleaning up.

“I shouldn’t,” Kelly said, using the very last of her willpower.

Still, there was an excited flutter in her stomach at the idea and it had only intensified since Tessa sat down next to her.

“But you want to,” Tessa replied, carefully. “One drink.”

Kelly thought about it. Or, she wanted to think about it, but the buzzing in her chest and the fog in her mind made it too difficult and, therefore, she couldn’t muster the desire to fight it. She nodded in answer before they both paid their tabs. The discomfort of walking after Tessa was due solely to the warm dampness in her underwear. A spark of guilt bubbled to the surface, but she let it fall away with the next breath, arguing that she hadn’t actually done anything wrong. It was quiet in Tessa’s room and Kelly heard the glass bottle knock against the rack as Tessa pulled it from the mini fridge.

“Vodka,” she said, holding it up.

She set the bottle down on the desk, unwrapping the two styrofoam cups beside the small coffee maker. Filling them a third of the way, she handed one to Kelly before going to sit on the couch near the floor to ceiling windows. Kelly followed, sitting beside her, now noticing the woman’s perfume without the interfering odors of cigarettes and spilled beer. Sipping her vodka, she tried her best not to notice because it quickened her heartbeat. 

“Thanks for this, by the way,” Kelly started. “You really helped take my mind off of things tonight. I appreciate it. Even though I know it’s only because you’re hoping you’ll get into my pants.” 

Kelly was nearly as surprised by her own bluntness as Tessa was. She consciously set down her drink, already dangerously uninhibited. 

“Should I stop hoping?” Tessa asked when she recovered. 

Kelly reveled in the words and in the want behind them and she was vaguely aware, somewhere in the far back of her mind, that she was already a few toes over a very bold line. She sighed heavily, frustrated with herself that she couldn’t get the word ‘no’ out because in that moment, she wanted it to happen. 

“You’re gorgeous, Kelly. And you shouldn’t ever be made to feel like you’re not desired,” Tessa continued.

Giving Kelly plenty of time and space to retreat, Tessa leaned in closer, her intentions written in the quick glances to Kelly’s lips. At first, Kelly didn’t move forward or away but when Tessa finally kissed her, she found herself leaning into the soft kiss that further warmed her entire body. All other thought vacated and she straddled Tessa, only pulling back when she felt practiced hands removing her shirt. Kelly felt the cool air from the AC brush across her tingling skin and the reddening of her cheeks and chest was immediate. With the amount of alcohol in her system, many of her sensations were dulled. That, however, had little bearing on Kelly’s enjoyment since it had been so long since her pleasure had been the focus.

Dizziness was the next feeling to burst to the forefront of Kelly’s consciousness as Tessa stood, holding Kelly against her. Walking the few feet to one of the queen-sized beds, she set Kelly down before kneeling between her legs. The sheets were cool under Kelly’s warm skin and she breathed harder in anticipation as Tessa unbuttoned her pants. Things moved quickly from there and, when both were completely naked, Kelly felt Tessa’s lips surround one nipple. Despite thin walls and the late hour, she moaned and tangled her fingers into the thick hair that tickled her chest and stomach where some tendrils hung down. When Tessa’s lips returned to hers, Kelly felt a firm but slow massage between her legs.

She was swollen to the point that she almost begged for more. With experimental touches, two of Tessa’s fingers felt around inside her heated depth. When she found a speed and depth that elicited the most favorable responses from Kelly, she doubled down. Her hips followed, providing some stimulation for herself besides the pressure of Kelly’s fingertips gripping her waist. Her body was so primed and desperate for the release and it was entirely evident in the way she moved against Tessa. Kelly’s breathing sounded loud in her own ears despite the multitude of other sounds. There was the slight creak of the mattress. Kelly’s approving moans. The wet sounds of Tessa’s fingers slipping eagerly in and out of her. The gentle hum of the AC beside them. 

There was a barely perceptible soreness in Kelly’s hands as she held on tighter to the sweaty body on top of her. Tessa’s fingers curled, suddenly, inside of her and when it happened a second and third time, she stumbled quickly over the edge. Picking her hips up from the bed, allowed Tessa to enter her more deeply, elevating the sensation. With how long it had been since the last time, Kelly wasn’t surprised that her orgasm lasted several seconds longer than average, Tessa’s fingers trapped tightly within her the whole time. And the exact second the pleasure subsided, the guilt took over with a ferocity she’d never felt. Now, as much as she’d hoped this would happen, she hoped it would end.

When Tessa pulled out of Kelly, her hips continued the rhythm her hand had abandoned and she bit softly into Kelly’s shoulder. It was less than a minute later when Tessa came, her whole body curling tightly against Kelly’s. Breathing heavily, Tessa moved to lie on her back, the sweat already cooling on her skin. Kelly got up, feeling sick to her stomach, but wanting to at least make it back to her own room. Frantically gathering her clothing from the floor, she’d never felt the harshness of sobriety quite like this. 

“You don’t have to rush out,” Tessa said, resting on her side on one elbow.

“I shouldn’t have done that,” Kelly replied.

“Come on. It was a fun night. You don’t have to feel guilty about it. It’s just sex.”

“For you, it’s just sex,” Kelly said, quickly putting on her shoes. “I just ruined my marriage. This was a mistake.” 

She rushed out of the room without another word and got into the elevator, impatiently waiting as it ascended three floors. The second she was alone in her room, she rushed into the bathroom and promptly threw up everything in her stomach. It could have been equal parts intoxication and disgust with herself, but Kelly knew it was mostly the latter. After rinsing out her mouth and brushing her teeth, she shuffled out to the bed, dropping heavily onto it as she stared up at the ceiling. When the nausea subsided slightly, she turned onto her side, curling up as the mattress shook with her quiet sobbing. The main thought that played through her mind was the very real fear that Alex would leave and, with her, their daughter. That thought kept her awake for three more hours before she finally fell asleep, still in her clothes. 

In the morning when Kelly’s alarm went off, it sounded like a siren. She reached blindly for her phone, eyes still closed. When she shut it off, her seconds of normalcy were gone and she remembered the previous night. The pounding in her head, while expected, was debilitating. When she was able to sit up without the room spinning, she trudged to the bathroom, digging in her toiletries bag for the aspirin. Washing the pills down with a glass of water, she started to get ready for work. Making it through the day with the hangover and the impending, life-changing talk with Alex couldn’t be possible. Between the hot shower and the medication, her physical aches began to fade, leaving only the sickness churning in her stomach. 

As she expected, her day was long. Focusing took all the energy she had left, but the dread of having to go home was exponentially worse. Her steps back to her car were slow and she took several deep breaths in the driver’s seat before making her way home. The closer she got to home, the worse her anxiety became and as she pulled into the driveway, she felt so lightheaded that she worried about passing out if she attempted to walk to the door right now. Alex’s car was in the driveway as expected. It was after five and she and Lily were probably about to have dinner. After some more deep and minimally helpful breaths, she put her key in the door and her eyes were immediately drawn to the bouquet of white roses that Alex was holding. Tentatively, Kelly closed the door and stepped further into the living room. 

“Alex-” Kelly started, her stomach sinking at the sight.

“Please, let me apologize to you,” Alex interrupted.

“Where’s Lily?” Kelly asked, already fighting tears. 

“In her room.” 

“You should… you should see if Kara can take her for a few hours. We have to talk.” 

“Look, I know I’ve been caught up with work lately and I haven’t been as focused on us. I never wanted to make you feel like you aren’t the most important person in the world to me.” 

“Call Kara, please,” Kelly insisted, exhaling deeply as a tear fell.

Alex swallowed, setting the bouquet on the kitchen table so she could pull out her phone. 

“Hey,” Alex started when Kara answered. “Yeah, uh, I need a favor. Could you pick up Lily for a little while?”

There was a slight quiver in Alex’s voice and they both hated the way everything felt right now. 

“Thanks, sis. I owe you,” Alex said, hanging up the phone.

“I’ll go get her,” Kelly said, walking to Lily’s room.

“Mommy! You’re back!” the little girl said when she opened the door and saw Kelly. “Did you like the flowers Mama got you? I helped pick them.”

“You did? They’re beautiful. I love them,” Kelly said, wringing out every drop of positivity she had left. “Can you put your shoes on for me? You’re gonna go visit with Aunt Kara for a little bit.”

“But, I want to stay with you,” she pouted.

“I know, sweetheart. But it’s just for a few hours. And maybe she’ll take you to the park if you ask nicely,” she said, trying to convince her daughter.

“Hey, little one,” Kara said, appearing in the doorway.

“Aunt Kara!” Lily said, running over to hug her.

“Thanks for coming so quickly,” Kelly said, trying not to show any of what she was feeling.

“No problem. Just text me when you want me to bring her back.”

Holding Lily’s hand, Kara left and the house was eerily still as Kelly came back out to the living room.

“You should sit down,” Kelly started, unable to make eye contact with Alex.

“Babe, please let me make it up to you.”

“I just… I felt like you didn’t want me anymore. Like I was just there.”

“I know. I’ve been feeling a lot of pressure for the past two months because of this one case and I got wrapped up in it. It’s not an excuse. I just wanted you to know that it wasn’t about you. I love you so much and-”

“I slept with someone else,” Kelly blurted out, tears streaming freely from both eyes.

Alex doesn’t move for several seconds, at first simply trying to allow the information to settle and mean something. As soon as it did, she clenched her jaw, the muscles trembling as she tried to hold back her own tears.

“I don’t want you to leave,” Alex said, finally.

“Leave? Alex, did you hear what I said?” Kelly asked, confused.

“Of course, I did,” she replied, putting her hands on her hips.

“It didn’t mean anything to me. I had too much to drink and she… She just…”

“She made you feel what I haven’t been,” Alex finished for her. “You know that’s my biggest fear?”

“What is?” Kelly asked, needing her to be precise.

“Losing you to someone else. And it’s even worse because I’m the one that put you in that position,” Alex said, stopping every few words to collect herself.

“It was my choice. I was drunk and it was really stupid… but it was still my choice. And I regret it. I regret it so much. I’m so, so sorry,” Kelly said, sliding out of the chair and onto her knees in front of Alex.

Alex picked up her head to look at Kelly, confronted with the feelings her closeness caused. 

“I don’t want anyone else to touch you,” she whispered into the four inches between them.

“Neither do I,” Kelly replied tearfully.

When Alex felt Kelly’s hand dry the tears from her cheek, the warm touch grabbed hold of the desperation inside of her. With both hands, Alex pulled Kelly’s face to hers, pressing their lips together for the first time in way too many hours. Kelly’s eyes were closed when Alex broke for air and there was a familiar static between them. Completely overtaken by the intensity, and the sheer will to turn her words into action, Alex stood up, prompting Kelly to do the same. 

“I love you,” Alex said, not awaiting a reply before resuming their kiss.

In a familiar and longed for dance, Alex walked Kelly back toward their bedroom, never letting her get far enough away to break the kiss. While Alex’s jealousy still burned hot inside her, it was transformed into a need to prove that she should be the only one to be with Kelly this way. It showed, to Kelly, as impatience. Kelly was impatient, too. Missing the touch of the one person who made her feel this way. The uncertainty of everything heaped an unyielding anxiousness over the moment. It didn’t dissipate until they were in bed, clothing dotting the floor. The intimacy of the moment was amplified more than any other time Kelly could remember right now.

Part of Alex knew she should be angry at Kelly or, at least, feel betrayed. But she could see the remorse in Kelly’s eyes and she believed it as firmly as she believed anything her wife said to her. That didn’t mean this wasn’t weird. Being with Kelly less than twenty-four hours after she was with someone else made for some very complicated feelings that she wasn’t able to disentangle. It was a harsh contrast to the familiarity of Kelly’s body reacting under her touch as Alex pushed her hips down to apply pressure to both of them. Even though Kelly’s eyes were closed, she felt the tears drip back toward her hairline as she recognized the urgency in Alex. 

Alex didn’t use her hands this time, opting to keep them free to roam across Kelly’s skin, refamiliarizing herself with the sensitivity. With nearly all of her weight resting on top of Kelly, she started to move her hips. From the beginning, the thrusts were quick and hard, matching their kiss. Usually, Alex was the one to lead and, in this case, Kelly was even more willing to let her. Kelly did worry a little, though, that maybe this wasn’t the right reaction to what she’d done. But, it seemed to be what Alex needed and a reconnection had been something Kelly wanted for so long now. The thought made her able to let go and her arousal was finally able to climb.

The sudden relaxation was palpable for Alex, Kelly softening under her despite the increased speed of her hips. This time, she didn’t just want to make Kelly come. She needed to. And Kelly wasn’t far now that she’d given in to it. With Alex still refusing to part their lips, Kelly’s moans were the main communication. More gradually than it had relaxed, Kelly’s body began to tense again as she neared the edge of her pleasure. She quickly reached a point where she couldn’t breathe and maintain the kiss so she pressed her head back into the pillow, focusing on the sensation. The consistency of Alex’s hip movements only faltered when Kelly’s orgasm took hold. As Kelly’s breathing oscillated between gasps and grunts, Alex watched her expression thoughtfully. There was nothing she enjoyed more than making Kelly feel this way and seeing the ecstasy on her face was what had her coming nearly at the same time.

And this was the moment Kelly truly worried about. That moment when the intensity of the emotions was practically muted and all that was left was reality. Did Alex regret it like Kelly regretted last night? So, Kelly did what she should have tried harder to do initially. She talked to Alex, needing so badly to know what was going through her mind right now. Alex was on her back now, breathing softly as she looked up at the ceiling with an unreadable expression.

“Are we gonna be okay?” Kelly asked, turning her head to look at Alex.

“I think so,” Alex said, swallowing and nodding her head.

“I need you, you know,” Kelly admitted quietly. “All I want is to be with you.”

At that, Alex finally turned toward her.

“I don’t… I don’t think I could handle it if… if it ever happens again.”

“It won’t,” Kelly replied immediately, shaking her head for emphasis.

“I need you, too,” Alex said, letting some tears loose.

Kelly, heartbroken at the pained look in Alex’s eyes, kissed her. She tried her best to show her through the meeting of their lips that she meant everything she said. Above everything, Kelly wanted Alex to know that she had nothing to worry about. That she was always going to be there. Kelly knew the guilt would be there, probably forever, but if she had Alex, she could still be okay.


End file.
